swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote:Joseph Rodgers
Joseph Rodgers is the commanding officer of Remnant Army forces stationed in Seattle,Washington. Quotes / .|Quoting the Germans from . He originally used Iraq in place of the , but changed it to Afghanistan after the pullout of US Forces from Iraq.}} Dialogue *Tevin and Joe arrive at a crime scene. Joe is eating a slice of pizza. :Tevin: Did anyone take pictures of my evidence before moving it? :Tech: (points at Joe eating) You guys always operate like this? :Joe: I take it you haven't seen how my mother runs the morgue? :Tevin: It runs in his family to eat when and where you're not supposed to eat. :Joe: (eating) I'm not dropping grease on evidence. *Joe tries to hold a staff meeting, Richie is annoying Miguel. :Joe: Colonel Terrik, I'd like to get through this meeting as quickly as possible. :Richie: Does it look like I care about the vehicle plumbing problem on Jamaica Avenue? :Tevin: There are those of us who do. Like me. :Joe: Are you done? As I was saying, ITC says the turnaround time for an impound from Jamaica Avenue is one week. :Miguel: Richie, stop kicking my chair. :Tyler: Don't blame me when he turns around and decks you. :Joe: Erik said it stung for a week when Miguel hit him. Now, back to business. :Miguel: (walks out) Send me a transcript or fill me in later. :Richie: I didn't do anything to him. :Joe: I saw your hand on his head. :Richie: That could have been Ty's hand. :Tyler: He's used to me messing with him. You're just being annoying. :Tevin: I have a witness to interview. :Joe: Take Miguel, these two need to work out their differences. *Joe visits the girls in the lab. :Jessie: What do you want? :Joe: I just came to visit. Besides, I run this place. :Kelly: You know she likes to bust your chops. I do it to Tev all the time. :Joe: I'm just bored today. When I sent Rivers and the 501st home, I didn't realize how busy they actually keep me. :Jessie: He's up til midnight doing paperwork when they're out working. :Joe: Now, I just go home and sleep if she doesn't leave the kids with me. :Jessie: You fall asleep playing with the kids. You fell asleep in your office once. :Joe: I do not sleep on duty. *Joe is debriefed after the Battle of Morris Park by B.J., Davin, and Ryan. :Joe: Martinez said they were watching TV when the attack began. At 8:58, she called Markem and told him that the apartment was on fire and Chavez was hurt but attempting to return fire. At 9:03, Markem relayed the message to me that Chavez was under attack. At 9:07, I found out Markem was en route to Chavez's residence and dispatched the 501st to back him up. At 9:10, NYPD reported a 10-13 at Chavez's residence, officers under heavy fire. At 9:15, NYPD reported that the attackers were gang members and were heavily armed with s and machine guns. I ordered the 442nd and 357th placed on standby for deployment. At 9:25, Captain Rivers and his troops arrived and began exchanging fire with the gang members. Markem arrived at 9:28 and assumed command of the scene. At 9:35, Markem, Rivers, and Sergeant Mackey entered the building to evacuate the tenants and remove Martinez and Chavez from the building. At 9:40, Markem reported that Chavez was unconscious and would need to be removed ASAP. I ordered the 442nd deployed to the scene. At 10:15, I was informed that several other squads had arrived and that Chavez was clinging to life and Martinez had been shot in the arm as well. The 357th was deployed at 10:19. At 11:04, Markem gave the all clear to FDNY and told me that as far as he knew the only loss on our side might be Chavez. I arrived the next morning with Major Walertin and found Markem at Jacoby Hospital waiting for word on Chavez's condition. Markem appeared to be very distraught over what had happened. We returned to the scene of the battle where a single shot was heard and damages assessed. :B.J.: The Bronx M.E. told me that a gang member had been shot in the head at a close range. :Joe: Walertin told me that Markem had fired a single shot into a dead body and then left the scene before returning with information that several of the deceased worked at the same auto body shop. I had Markem, Walertin, and the 501 pay the shop a visit. Rivers told me that Markem had blasted his way into the shop claiming it was a weapons storehouse. I had assumed that it was actually a chop shop to begin with. Martinez told Jessie that she had seen Cardona giving money to the Bronx D.A. for something. I assume now that it was a bribe for keeping the police out of his business. :Davin: B.J., I want the Bronx D.A. arrested for bribe receiving and criminal facilitation for now. Ryan, have Cardona's bail revoked and get him remanded. Then tell Colonel Korek, he goes straight to the hole. Joe, I want Markem to see the shrink before he goes back to work. I know how close you people are, I don't like breaking you folks up because of that and it's one of the few things that work in this Empire without being reminded of what Vader did to motivate people. :Ryan: I'm gonna need Martinez and Tyler for the Grand Jury and we should put Stormtroopers on Miguel's hospital room. What are the final counts from the battle? :Joe: Building destroyed, Chavez maybe in a coma, three cars were destroyed, and I'm waiting for the Bronx M.E. to finish their count of the dead. I'll have my mom nudge them along. :Davin: I'll send a couple of trucks and move the dead to Manhattan. I have to go brief the Mayor and the Police Commissioner on what happened. :B.J.: Tyler should be at the hospital right now. He's got friends behind bars still, if Cardona turns up dead I'm not going to arrest Tyler or make anyone else arrest him. :Davin: I'm not asking you to. As per Rommel after hearing about the battle, The Empire has declared war on the Latin Kings. Pass the word to Kyp Durron that Ashley needs get off his rear end or I'll send Markem to Texas. Category:Quote